vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
P.R.A.T.S.
The Powerful Rough and Tough Squad (previously known as the Permanent Ranger Abolishment & Termination Squad), or P.R.A.T.S. for short, is a stable created by General Manager Assistant Adam Jensen to help aid the Disciplinary Committee in the Abolishment and Termination of The Ring Rangers. The stable is comprised of Dan Hibiki and The Dragons, all three of whom have a reputation beforehand for being incredibly arrogant and not having the best win record. In VGCW Season 7: Attack of the P.R.A.T.S. Against all expectations, it initially seemed as though Billy and Jimmy would prove remarkably successful in carrying out their duty as members of P.R.A.T.S, defeating both the Yellow and Salmon Red rangers during an attempted ambush on Ganondorf. Following the confrontation, however, it turned out that The Dragons had completely missed the point of why they were drafted to fight the Ring Rangers in the first place, and forgot to remove their masks after defeating them. They blamed Dan for not explicitly telling them to do so. Exasperated, Dan informed them that Adam Jensen had booked all of them into a three-way tag team match to prove themselves. Shortly afterwards, the trio of P.R.A.T.S went up against The Practice , plus Airman. Despite a good back and forth, and plenty of teamwork from both sides, Dan would eventually fall to the power of Air Man, while Eggman and Wily kept The Dragons at bay. With Season 7 nearing its conclusion, Dan Hibiki reported the latest backstage Ranger attack to The Dragons. Whether through sheer luck or a display of actual initiative, Billy and Jimmy tracked down the remaining three Rangers loitering in the car park along with Raijin. Perhaps taking sensei Dans' latest pearl of cowardice wisdom to heart, The Dragons held back unnoticed long enough for the odds to even out, then floored the remaining perpetrators. In a massive failure of communication between the Disciplinary Commitee and P.R.A.T.S, however, Billy and Jimmy were completely oblivious to the fact that the two men on the recieving end of their fury - Raijin and double-agent Groose - had been on the verge of success in an undercover operation to reach 'Boss Red'. In the following shows, the Ring Rangers would be dissolved, all thanks to the contributions of the valliant and heroic P.R.A.T.S. Season 8: Revenge of the Skull-Egg To begin Season 8, Dan, Jimmy, and Billy all agreed to stay together. A team with such good chemistry could not be easily seperated. However, the Dragons came to their senses and realized that thier namesake would no longer be fitting, due to the dissolved status of the Ring Rangers. Instead, the Dragons agreed on the name change from P.R.A.T.S. to... P.R.A.T.S. Dan had no objections. A new threat emerged from the The Practice's new Empire coming to fruition, with their cyborg minion Little Mac pummeling the The Dragons when they came to save Dan from being overwhelmed in the ring on 2014-07-08. Dan was transformed into an android while the Dragons were forced to take a multiple-week break do to serious non-fractured anus injuries. Rule of the Playground After being attacked by the robot minons of The Practice, The Dragons were left too injured to fight, but Dan himself was taken by The Practice and turned into a robot. After defeating Protoman in a match, the Dandroid was double teamed by Protoman and Grey Fox and defeated, being taken to Dr Light for help. Several weeks passed. During this time, a different 3-man stable, Groose & His Gang of Bullys was causing trouble for the casual contender at the time, Red. When Groose and his boys went out to stop Red from being able to fight his casual championship match fairly, the PRATS sprang into action, with Dan and The Dragons returning from their injuries to protect Red, who Dan had gained respect for over time. Now the Bullies had a new target. The PRATS. The Bullies wanted to prove that no one could stop them bullying chumps when they wanted to, and the PRATS wanted to show that bullying is just wrong, yo. So a series of singles matches between the stables began. The first match was Billy Lee vs Mike Haggar. The fight was very close, but in the end, Haggar simply had more power and experience. Things may have been different had Jimmy Lee been able to fulfil his role as manager, but he was too distracted fighting The Heavy who was keeping him occupied. The fight ended with Haggar's win. The second singles match was Jimmy Lee vs The Heavy. Their battle during Billy's fight had set this up well. The fight seemed to be in Heavy's favour for some time, but Jimmy managed to pull it back well. When Haggar started to get involved as Heavy's ringside manager, he was ejected from the match surprisingly quickly. This left Billy and Jimmy to take on Heavy alone. Billy was soon ejected himself for helping Jimmy, and the match went to a singles fight. Jimmy, perhaps feeling the need to prove himself after being removed from the Royal Rumble by Billy, put his whole weight into his attacks, and despite Heavy looking very strong, Jimmy won the match and evened the score. Dan and The Dragons issued a challenge to the Bullies before End Game 8. A three man tag team elimination fight between the PRATS and the Bullies. Before this though, Dan wanted a go at the leader of the Bullies himself, Groose. The two had actually fought before, with Dan being squashed quite easily. This time, things went differently, but not too much. While Dan gave Groose a lot more trouble than he did before, Groose was still the clearly dominant wrestler, and defeated Dan. Thus the stage was set for End Game 8. The three man tag team elimination match would settle who the strongest stable of the two were. The match itself should be seen to be believed. It's a 30 minute mass of craziness. Haggar would be focused on by the Dragons throughout the fight, almost like he himself was being bullied. Dan would struggle to take on Groose, but would do decently when fighting Heavy or Haggar. He mainly let his students fight, so they could get their time in the spotlight, of course. Jimmy Lee had a fire lit under him like never before, and neither Groose, Heavy or Haggar could stop him when he came out. While Billy had been the dominant wrestler when fighting the Disciplinary Committee, Jimmy would be the stand out star of this fight. Near the end, due to poor Siberian lag, Heavy would end up not leaving the ring when he was meant to and was ejected by the ref. Seeing this, Dan knew the fight was now unfair, and while SOME might say he just got stuck on the way out, true DanFans know that he wanted to even the odds, and he HIMSELF was ejected by the ref soon after. The fight was now The Dragons vs Haggar and Groose. While Jimmy took on Groose, Billy took Haggar outside the ring and gave Jimmy the time he needed to get Groose to tap out. The fight would end as The Dragons vs Final Fight. With both PRATS taking on Haggar, it became quite clear that Haggar was discovering first hand that being bullied hurts. Soon, Jimmy got a submission on Haggar who, having been picked on throughout the entire fight, tapped out within seconds. The fight, and the feud, would end with the PRATS win. Six-Man Tag Team Record